Herbs and Vegetation
Herbs, Vegetation, and More A list of the different herbs and poisons that can be found in Mythic Dawn’s territory. Also includes each herb’s location and use. Herbs Alder Bark Location: Found near the river, hard not to find. Usage: The bark is given to the patient to chew on, which eases the pain of toothaches. Aloe Vera Location: Can be found in places with a small number of trees and other tall plants that may block out the sun. Usage: Chewed into a pulp which is used to treat burns, fever, itching, and inflammation. Banana Location: Trees grow near and on the shores. Usage: Consumed to provide strength and help wean kits off of their mothers. Beech Bark Location: Grows close to water (Near the shore, river) Usage: Chewed into a pulp, used on sore paw pads. Beech Leaves Location: Grows close to water (Near the shore, river) Usage: Used to carry herbs. Bindweed Location: Grows on trees and rocks, mostly in sunny, warm locations. Usage: Used to bind sticks together to support broken limbs. Blackberry Leaves Location: Grows richly throughout the forest Usage: Chewed and applied to bee stings. Cedar Bark Location: Impossible to avoid, makes up a majority of the forest. Usage: Eaten to soothe fevers and bellyaches. Cedar Sap Location: Impossible to avoid, makes up a majority of the forest. Usage: Consumed by queens to increase milk production, gently applied to damaged or weakened eyes. Cures Bloodeye. Cedar Leaves Location: Impossible to avoid, makes up a majority of the forest. Usage: Chewed into a pulp and applied to deep wounds to rid of infection. Chervil Location: Grows in crevices and hidden places. Usage: The juices are chewed out of the leaves and roots and is consumed for bellyaches or applied to infected wounds. Chickweed Location: Uncommon, grows in crevices and hidden places. Not easy to find like Chervil, but would never be considered rare. Usage: Consumed to cure Thorncough, but will only cease the pain of Briarcough momentarily. Citronella Location: Grows in places where frost does not occur. Usage: Heals insect bites. Cobwebs Location: Littered throughout the forest, abundant in caves and more secluded places. Usage: Used to cover wounds. It keeps out infection and stops bleeding. Coconut Location: The trees line the shores, common. Usage: Fallen coconuts are taken back to camp, where rocks are used to break the coconut open. The liquid inside is used as a substitute for kits whos mother cannot nurse them.Coconut shells can also be used to carry water or other liquids from place to place. Coltsfoot Location: Rare, found only near the waterfall on the other side of the river. Available only during the spring. Usage: Consumed to cure Braircough and Youngcough (it is not used for Thorncough due to the plant’s rarity). Comfrey Location: Grows close to the river. Usage: Chewed into a pulp and used to repair broken bones, soothe wounds, or wrenched claws. Can be used for itching, burns, or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Dock Location: Grows in shaded, wooded areas. Usage: Chewed into a pulp and used to soothe scratches and sore paw pads. Leaves can be placed in nests to ease the pain of wounds. Fennel Location: Found in sandy places (Near the beaches) Usage: Juices from the stalk are consumed to help ease pain during kitting. Feverfew Location: Grows close to the river. Usage: Consumed to reduce the body temperature of cats with a cold, chills or fever. Can heal aches or pains, especially good for headaches. Ginger Root Location: Grows in warm, temperate areas. Usage: Relieves nausea, loss of appetite, and pain. Goldenrod Location: Grows in the plains. Usage: Chewed into a poultice and applied to open wounds. Heather (Nectar) Location: Grows in the plains. Usage: Mixed with poultices to make the mixture easier to swallow and taste sweater. Honey Location: Commonly found in trees around the forest. Difficult to collect due to the bees. Usage: Consumed to soothe coughs and sore throats, and provide more energy. Soaked up by moss and applied to infected wounds. Lamb’s Ear Location: Uncommon. Grows in the mountains across the river. Usage: Consumed to provide strength. Lavender Location: Grows close to the twoleg place. Also grows in patches in the plains. Usage: Rubbed into the pelt of diseased animals to hide the scent of death. The scent is inhaled to cure colds, fevers, and chills. Lavender can also be placed in nests to calm down the patient and rid of night terrors. Lemongrass Location: Grows under the sun and close to water (Near the shore, river). Usage: Chewed into a pulp to relieve muscle aches, swallowed to aid one’s digestive system. Juniper Berries Location: Grows near the twoleg place. Usage: Consumed to provide strength, aid troubled breathing, or calm the consumer. Mallow Leaves Location: Grows close to the river. Usage: Chewed into a pulp and used to repair broken bones, soothe wounds, or wrenched claws. Can be used for itching, burns, or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Mouse Bile Location: Found anywhere mice are present, abundant near mouse burrows. Usage: The liquid is stored in moss and rubbed into the pelt to rid of ticks and fleas. Parsley Location: Found close to the shore (but not in the sand), needs full exposure to sunlight. Usage: Eaten to stop a queen from producing milk if her kits die or no longer need milk, or if a queen is producing too much milk. Pineapple Skin Location: Grows on the shores Usage: Skin is chewed on to ease toothaches and distract patients from pain. Poppy Seed Location: Grows in the medic’s den. Usage: They can aid a cat’s slumber, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. Raspberry Leaves Location: Raspberry bushes line most of the dens in MD’s camp. Usage: Consumed to ease pain and stop excessive bleeding. Rush Location: Grows near the docks at the twoleg place. Usage: Used to bind broken limbs together, similar to a cast used by the twolegs. Soaked Moss Location: Grows off of trees, very abundant in the forest. Usage: The moss is collected and soaked in water before it is used to clean up wounds. Sorrel Location: Grows in the medic’s den and near the twoleg place. Usage: Traveling herb, eaten to ease an appetite. Stinging Nettle Location: Grows in the forest, and around the meeting place in camp. Usage: Seeds are consumed to induce vomiting (to rid the body of poison). Leaves are chewed into a pulp and mixed with other healing herbs to be applied to wounds. Stems a chewed by the patient to fight against infection. Thyme Location: Grows in the medic’s den. Usage: Consumed to calm nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. Wild Garlic Location: Grows in the medic’s den. Usage: Rolled in to draw out the poison and infection of rat bites. alderbark.jpg|Alder Bark aloevera.jpg|Aloe Vera banana.jpg|Banana beechbark.jpg|Beech Tree (Bark) beechleaf.jpg|Beech Leaves Bindweed.jpg|Bindweed blackberry.jpg|Blackberry Leaves cedarbark.jpg|Cedar Bark cedarleaves.jpg|Cedar Leaves cedarsap.jpg|Cedar Sap chervil.jpg|Chervil chickweed.jpg|Chickweed citronella.jpeg|Citronella cobweb.jpg|Cobweb coconut.jpg|Coconut coltsfoot.jpg|Coltsfoot comfrey.jpg|Comfrey dock.jpg|Dock fennel.jpg|Fennel feverfew.jpg|Feverfew gingerroot.jpg|Ginger (Root) goldenrod.png|Goldenrod heather.jpg|Heather Honey.jpg|Honey juniperberries.jpg|Juniper Berries lambsear.jpg|Lamb's Ear lavender.jpg|Lavender lemongrass.jpg|Lemongrass MallowLeaves.jpg|Mallow Leaves moss.jpg|(Soaked) Moss mousebile.jpg|Mouse Bile parsley.jpg|Parsley pineapple.jpg|Pineapple (Skin) poppy.jpg|Poppy (Seeds) raspberryleaves.jpg|Raspberry Leaves rush.jpg|Rush sorrel.jpg|Sorrel stingingnettle.jpg|Stinging Nettle thyme.jpg|Thyme wildgarlic.jpg|Wild Garlic Poisons Foxglove Seeds'''Location: Grows in the plains. The seeds look extremely similar to Poppy Seeds Usage: Consumed to paralyse the victim, cause heart failure. They are not collected by medics but may be collected by twisted cats to cause the death of another. '''Deadly Nightshade Location: Grows near the river and the docks. Usage: Collected by medics only to be used to swiftly and painlessly and the life of a cat that cannot be saved. foxglove.jpg|Foxglove (Seeds) nightshade.jpg|Deadly Nightshade